


Harlots Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Harlots (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!





	Harlots Requests

**Imagine being afraid to tell Lydia that you've fallen for her.**

You never thought you’d end up in the notorious Golden Square; but life forced your hand and you found yourself on Lydia Quigley’s doorstep. You’d heard a number of rumors of her wickedness and cruelty but there was no trusting the mob. When whispers were passed from person to person, they often lost their truth.

“I’d like to work for you, ma’am, if you’ll have me.”

She appraised you for a moment, giving you a quick once over and asking you to step closer. “I can’t recall ever seeing you before. Is this your first time to Golden Square?”

“Yes, ma’am, it is.”

“Good. Then they haven’t ruined you with barbarity yet.”

Lydia allowed you in and would make her decision after seeing how you handle the arts; singing, dancing, and classic literature. “We service a higher class of clientele.” 

You were surprised at the gentleness she showed you. Even if you didn’t believe all the rumors, they were still present in the back of your mind. You expected a monster to be hiding beneath her pleasant smile but she remained patient with you.

With Lydia’s guidance, you did well in the house. You found yourself often in her presence; whether because you’d come to offer help if she needed it, or if she sought you out to check on you. 

“I’ve been hearing good things about you, y/n. And I trust everything is well with you? No trouble with our guests?”

“No, Lydia. I’ve had no trouble at all.” 

She placed her palm gently against your cheek, giving you a warm, yet brief smile. “Good. If you have any issues, you come to me straight away. I want you to be happy here.” 

You were happy. And more than that, you’d grown to care greatly for Lydia. She was there when you needed help most and had even begun to confide in you. It was difficult to tell how she thought of you. She kept you closer than the others, and allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of you on a few occasions. You wanted nothing more than to tell her how you felt, but you worried about the effect it would have on your relationship. You didn’t want to lose what you already had.

“Is something on your mind, y/n? You look pensive.” 

You considered just blurting it out right then, saying those three words that would forever alter your dynamic. You smiled at her, reaching out to place your hand on hers.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, Lydia. That’s all.”


End file.
